Special
by ShatteredIcyDreams
Summary: Rosie is a Nation, just like everyone else..But she's special. A country is depicted in the shape of a child who grows very fast into a young adult. Rosie is no different in that aspect, although, she has been turned BACK into a child, and gotten her memories erased by a crazed scientist obsessed with the Nations. The contries have to raise her, but can they without messing her up?


**Special-Prologue**

**Summary: **_**Rosaline is a Nation, just like everyone else; Germany, Italy, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, America, England, France, and even Canada. She's special. A country is depicted in the shape of a child who grows very fast into a young adult. Rosie is no different, although, she has been turned BACK into a child, and gotten her memories erased by a crazed scientist obsessed with the Nations. Now it's up to our favorite countries to raise her back to her normal state. Can they do it without messing her up?**_

**Pairings: **_**Everyone I can think of, plus any that reviewers suggest. Includes (sorry forgot some pairing names): SuFin, PruCan, AmeriCan, USUK, FrUK, PruRuss, Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Prussia/Austria, Austria/Hungary, America/Russia, Russia/Canada, Lithuania/Belarus, Lithuania/Ukraine, OC/ pretty much everyone, and much more. Everything is promoted, and lots of fluff is to be expected. **_

_**Final couple pairing including OC will be by popular demand.**_

**Enjoy. **

All of the countries were bickering as usual durning the World Meeting, until some of the bigger countries bosses stepped in and quited everyone down. Among them were America's, Russia's, Canada's, Germany's, France's, and England's bosses. They asked to speak with them and they left the room, standing in the hallway outside of the room everyone was just conversing in. They each handed them a piece of paper which had a few pictures of some girl and details about her.

'This is Rosaline.' The paper said. ' She represents the country Roxenbourg which lays beside Russia.' "This is the country that had seized a piece of our land, da?" Russia looked at his boss for conformation, to which he nodded.

"Yes, but it allots to barely 4% of our land mass, so that is why it has not affected us too much. She most likely speaks Russian or German, because that is where her land for her country has come from, Germany and Russia." Germany just nodded slightly. "That is why we need you for this rescue mission. We need to be able to efficiently communicate with her to help her."

"Rescue mission? Don't worry! The hero will save her!" America exclaimed loudly which caused everyone else to roll their eyes.

"Yes, that is why we need you America. You are very energetic and will be helpful in the effort to save her...we hope. Also, we need England and France because you had raised a country before, yes? America and Canada?"

"Who?" Germany asked.

"Me." A very soft voice answered, and the countries turned around to see a boy who looked like America holding a bear in his arms putting his arm up slightly."

"Yes, and we need Canada because he is very soft and gentle, and a child would like him."

"Ja, may I ask why you keep referring to her as a child? If I'm not mistaken, she looks to be the same as us." Germany questioned pointing to a picture of a girl who looked to be the same age as America, maybe 19. She was wearing black jeans with chains hanging loosely off of them with gray converse and a gray tee-shirt. She had creme colored curls that tumbled down to about her waist and pink colored eyes that were shining brightly with happiness.

"Yes, about that. We need to rescue from a scientist that is rather obsessed with the nations. He seems to have erased her memories and turned her back into a young child again. You will guys will need to be raising her. Here is a device that will let her talk to you from inside her head. When she is talking through the device, she will remember everything and be her normal age, but her current self will be completely unaware of it happening."

"You really planned ahead didn't you.." Germany mumbled.

"But how did this happen? Are bodies are not heavily affected by poisons or chemicals, are they not?" Russia asked, slightly confused but hiding it with his creepy smile.

"Yes, he developed a new range of poisons that can, and probably will, hurt , We are sending you guys to rescue this girl. The location is on the bottom of the page, and we booked the flights for you already. Don't worry about the world meeting, we will be there in your place and will take..notes.. for you. That is why we came in person instead of calling you. Good luck and be careful."

The countries nodded and walked off, a little confused on how they ended up arguing about who's speech was more boring to having to rescue a child from a crazy scientist.

**So it's short. Sue me...or not, I'm kinda broke right now. Anyways I hope It didn't suck too terribly, this is a short snippet for a prologue, trust me, the first chapter will be much longer, and hopefully better. Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, And Review! **


End file.
